Dreaming In Multiverse Spectrums
by Lyra Anna Ly
Summary: Small side story for you all. The Emmaverse with a bit of Multiverse stuff just because. AI Football GGO Fanfiction.


**Dreaming In Multiverse Spectrums**

Emma often had strange dreams, something that she would be quick to admit to anyone that knew her, but this seemed… Wrong.

Almost like it was real? But maybe not quite in the same space and time as where her body currently lay in a state of more than likely unresponsive sleep. She knew she was dreaming of course, she always did. Maybe that's why it felt so weird?

It felt so _real_.

There she was, on a small coffee table that seemed to be set up like a playing field, her being small enough to take a lap around and run out of energy. Her parents were gone, and she was pretty sure they had never existed here, but that they had something to contribute to her here and now. There was a normal sized person above her, working on something on her phone and mumbling under her breath.

"We'll have to take your stamina into account next time, as well as the acceleration needed to make this move work."

"I can try again!" Emma found herself saying, and the girl looked down at her thoughtfully. She wondered how long this dream had been going on.

"How long have you been awake?" The girl asked, dark brown eyes looking over her space of practice and back at her. The girl had puffy dark brown hair, hints of lighter brown mixed in, and her eyes were wide and thinking. She had light brown skin, and Emma had to guess the girl was mixed. "And no, I don't want you to pass out again, we'll try something else."

"I'll be fine." Emma assured. The girl looked down at her again, and laughed.

"I know you'll be fine, but I still don't want to try it again so soon. That will be a final move, so don't worry about it. Let's try this." The girl turned the tabet around, and Emma found a GGO Football play mapped out for her. "What do you think, EZ?"

"It's great Lyra!" She found herself saying. "But I couldn't even get Zhao Focus without fainting, how am I going to get this one?"

The girl hummed to herself, and pulled the tablet back to herself, pulling something else up. "It's going to be labeled a multifandom Attack Em. It's meant to do something similar to this."

The girl showed her the tablet again, and she watched as a character from some show did something similar to what she was suppose to. "It's from NnT, Meliodas' ability, Full Counter. We'll name it the same. Multi-Fandom Attack: Full Counter!"

"Is it gonna be similar to Ability 5: Creation?"

"Sorta, kinda? You'll be pulling a move from a real character, not calling upon other characters that represent something. That would be our Ability 1: Five Pillars. This is more getting the ball to shoot back with double the amount of power that was thrown at you. You'll literally use the same power by using they're momentum to kick it back."

Emma nodded. "This will help Team Hibernators?"

"Maybe? To be fair, it's Team Facultative Hibernators for a reason. We won't actually be doing anything useful till the second round. Most of the first will be played in Network Disconnection, and you and Bella just need to be able to play in the second. You're helping Bella with her abilities, and she's helping with yours."

It was just now that she realized there was another player at the end of the court, at the goalie position. "And she's still going to practice Poison Perception?"

"Yep! Team Hibernators for the Win!"

"Alright then." Emma said, turning back. "I'll try."

The girl didn't say anything for a minute, and Emma wondered when she was going to start the play. "EZ? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Emma said, smiling up at the girl. She, however, frowned at the girl.

"Hey Bella, take a brake and rest up." She called, standing up and holding her hands out for them. Emma hoped onto the girls palm no problem, and Bella did the same a bit slower. She guessed they had been playing for hours. Lyra, as she had called the girl earlier, left Bella near her case. The two walked right past her own though, and it was easy to tell that Lyra had decorated both of their cases, and there were quite a few paintings hung up on the walls.

She could faintly recall memories of Lyra making these and showing them to her and Bella. It was slightly funny to her, recalling the memories of a different her. Lyra always showed them off like her pride and joy, her art, her stories, even Bella and her.

"Alright then, what's up with you Emma?" Lyra asked. "You look like you're feeling a little down, so what happened?"

"I don't remember…" Emma said quietly. "I don't remember what happened before either. Last thing I knew, I was with Kyo and Karl. They were talking to me about something."

Emberlyn yawned, and Lyra had this thoughtful look on her face again. "Emma? You said that they were talking to you. Were they telling you stories?"

"Yes." Emma answered easily, not thinking to much about it. "I think I was with the nurse."

"Multiverse Emma, sweet."

"What Me?" Emma asked confused. Lyra smiled kindly, amusement clear on her face.

"Multiverse you. I know you've heard of the multiverse theory. If nothing else then from Kai?"

"I've heard of it, but what does this have to do with me."

"I knew your dreams needed to be strange, but I didn't think that they would become doors to different Multiverse equivalents. Heck, I don't understand the Multiverse theory myself, not that well." 

"It's a theory that states that for every possibility, there is also a branch in the path that eads to multiple versions of the same scenario, with different answers leading to entirely different consequences, and a number of other variables."

"Yeah, I know that much at least. If you're here, it could be dangerous for the multiverse. This could literally be a symbol that it's collapsing on itself, or it could be a strange phenomena that springs from the fact that I've never really specified whether you're dreams are paradox's to separate realities or if they're simply glimpses of your own fears and circumstances. One was meant to give a bit of a gimps into the future path you were on, but that changed."

"Well maybe you should fix it then?" Emma suggested.

"I can't just fix the multiverse if it's already been damaged! I can tell you where you are though, if you really want to know."

"Yes, please."

"You're currently in my own home, in a separate reality where you are a GGO Football player. I think that your world stems from one that I dream about every once in a while. A little girl that looks like me witting about a little girl named Emberlyn Zhao. That's why I named my GGO Player EZ, as a little present to dream me. It usually gives me nice ideas to write about, so I have a nice little dream blog that I use pretty often. Dream Journal really, I record them and then I type and upload them."

"This is interesting to you?" Emma commented.

"A little. Sorry if this is an inappropriate time." Lyra said, though she didn't seem very sorry. "I'm not sure how to get you back either."

"Well that's not very helpful."

"No, but I do enjoy chating with you, so we may be able to put our heads together to find you a way back.

"Perfect."

_Small side story for you all. The Emmaverse with a bit of Multiverse stuff just because._


End file.
